


What Happens in Germany

by captain_kriegy, OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Series: What Happens in Europe [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Ashlyn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mates, Matin Bond, Omega Ali, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega....Ashlyn and Ali are enjoying a nice vacation in Europe visiting the omega's old teammates. The two find themselves enjoying more than just the sights late one night in their hotel room. Possible spin-offs an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Germany

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What Happens in Germany
> 
> Writers: Captain-Kriegy and Osolonewsday
> 
> Pairing: Krashlyn
> 
> Setting: AOB Germany vacation with possible shower scene and bedroom loving.
> 
> This universe specific...
> 
> Alpha: Female alphas have male parts downstairs, but they are female above the waist. They have a penis and breasts. Male alphas have larger cocks than male betas. Alpha’s can knot their mate when they come meaning the base of their penis swells forming a “knot” that ties them to the receiver. This is genetically favorable because it keeps their sperm (most of it) inside for up to an hour while the ‘knot’ ties them to an omega or beta. It was also good in the past because it kept other alphas and betas from mating the same female. They also have pheromones that attract omegas. Alphas go into rut (like an omegas heat) when they are drawn to mate with omegas. They release more pheromones during this time.
> 
> Omega: Female omegas are completely female. They release pheromones, unlike betas, to attract alpha mates. When they become pregnant; there are normally multiple children, which are referred to as pups when in utero. Male omegas have both a penis and vagina, but no breasts. They can get pregnant. Their penises are essentially large clits because the sperm they ejaculate is sterile. They can get pregnant, but not get someone else pregnant. Omegas don’t have periods, instead they go into times of extreme fertility called heat where there bodies produce more pheromones to attract an alpha.
> 
> Beta: Betas are normal people that follow the conventional norms of female and male physical appearances. Female betas can mate with male alphas and betas. Male betas can mate with female omegas and betas. They cannot smell alpha and omega scents. (This is not true for every A/O/B story the rest is pretty much the same universally. Betas are one of the great unknowns.)

Ashlyn’s body thrummed as she crossed into the steam filled bathroom. Only a few feet away was her beautiful omega soapy and wet. The keeper felt her penis twitch as she watched the droplets of water cascade down the tan skin. The blonde could not believe that she had mated her best friend, Ali Krieger. The omega was her everything.

Feet padded across the tile floor until she opened the glass to their shower. The hotel they were staying at was top of the line. When they had originally decided to go halfway around the world to go see an FFC Frankfurt game, they hadn’t planned to make it a whole month of traveling around Europe. Ashlyn was having the time of her life. Though, anywhere she went with her mate was simply perfect.

The blonde stepped in behind her omega. Her body welcomed the hot spray, only serving to further stiffen her hard cock. Ali’s back was to her as she moved to press up against the firm ass of the omega. She moaned; the feeling her mate’s body against her own would never get old.

Ash pushed Ali’s wet hair to one side of her neck, and began to lay kisses down her neck, stopping to suck and nibble on her pulse point. Ali whimpered quietly, canting her neck to the side to expose more of it to Ashlyn. Ali pushed her hips back against Ash’s hard cock as the blonde bit down gently on the base of her neck.

“You know, the water is going to turn cold eventually,” Ali pointed out, slightly breathless as Ashlyn continued her ministrations on her neck. Ali turned in her grip, and gave her alpha a teasing smirk as she reached behind them for the bottle of shampoo. Ali gestured for the keeper to turn around, and her alpha begrudgingly agreed. Ali poured the shampoo onto her hands and then began to massage it into Ash’s wet hair, running her hands along her scalp in an simultaneously comforting and arousing way. Ash felt her cock jerk aroused by Ali’s ministrations and moaned quietly in pleasure. Ali finally finished shampooing the blonde’s hair, and pushed her towards the water to switch places. She handed Ash the bottle of shampoo, but before Ash could open up the bottle, Ali sunk to her knees in front of her alpha.

“Someone’s excited,” Ali teased. She took the tip of Ash’s hard cock into her mouth, and Ash moaned and stumbling backwards further into the cascading water. Ali laughed before repositioning them so that Ash was leaning against the wall and she was once again not being drowned by the shower spray. One hand reached around to hold Ashlyn’s hips to her. She licked down the side of her throbbing cock before taking it into her mouth, her tongue running along the underside as she sucked on her mate’s shaft.

“Ali,” Ash groaned out, weaving her hand into Ali’s hair and pulling her up gently. Ash’s hard cock fell out of Ali’s mouth, and the omega looked up at her questioningly. “I need more of you.”

The alpha loved blowjobs, and Ali truly was a pro at giving them. Ashlyn was just too aroused to accept the omega’s hot mouth as a sheath for her throbbing cock. She needed Ali’s vagina before she spunked. She normally wasn’t a quick draw, but the defender had a way of pushing Ashlyn further and further until she was tumbling over the edge whether she was ready or not.

Ali accepted the helping hand standing up until the now only moderately warm water once again hit her. The keeper’s hands pulled them together mashing lips and teeth. The alpha’s tongue skimmed along the omega’s lip seeking entrance that Ali was all too happy to give. They kissed until the water became cold causing the shorter woman to cry out in surprise at the sudden change in temperature.

The keeper’s laugh reverberated off the tiles as she reached behind her to shut off the cold spray. Her body continued to press into the defender sharing their warmth between them. Ali smiled leaning in and giving a quick peck to Ashlyn’s lips. “What do you say we continue this in the bedroom?”

Ashlyn didn’t need to be asked twice, as she quickly stepped past her mate grabbing a towel to quickly dry herself off. It was Ali’s turn to laugh. The alpha would do anything for a little sex. She was insatiable.

The brunette caught a towel as it was thrown at her face. Ali shook her head. Someone was certainly eager that night. Before she could even dry more than her body, the alpha had her in her arms lifting her up. “What are you doing?” Ali squeaked, surprised by the action.

All too soon the omega was being tossed on the bed. She had no time to adjust herself on the now damp comforter, as Ashlyn was already placing herself between her legs sucking the outer lips into her mouth. The defender moaned already loving the attention her pussy was receiving.

Ash parted her lips and ran her tongue through her folds, starting to lap up all of Ali’s wetness. Ali canted her hips into Ash’s face. The alpha tried to hold her mate down as she teased her entrance with her tongue. Ashlyn felt her throbbing cock rub against the comforter, and fought the urge to touch herself, wanting to taste and pleasure her omega first. Ali moaned under her and weaved a hand into blonde hair, trying to push Ash impossibly closer to her wet, wanting pussy. Ash thrust her tongue into her entrance shallowly and teased her by swirling her tongue around before moving her mouth up towards her clit.

“Yes,” Ali called out, unable to control the movement of her hips as she fucked her alpha’s face. Ash did her best to hold her still as she began to circle her clit, teasing her moaning omega.

“Please,” Ali began to beg. Ash wasn’t one to keep her girl waiting, and lapped at her clit, gently at first and progressively harder, until she could tell Ali was on the brink. Ash released Ali’s hip with her right hand and moved it to gently thrust two fingers into her. She curled the two digits inside of her mate and sucked gently on her clit, causing Ali to come with a scream. She pulled Ashlyn’s hair and she yelled out as her body shook. Ashlyn quickly moved up Ali’s body to kiss her deeply, muffling her screams as she continued to finger Ali through her orgasm. Ash moved back down to lap up all of her juices as the omega finally came down from her high. Ali whimpered out in her sensitivity.

“I think you just alerted the whole hotel to the fact that we’re having sex,” Ash teased, rubbing Ali’s muscular inner thighs lovingly. The defender continued to twitch as the waves of pleasure slowly subsided. Ashlyn could make her mate cum like no one had before her. The two were obviously meant for each other. Everyone could see it, especially Ali’s old teammates at FFC Frankfurt, who they had visited earlier that day. The girls had all been eager to see the blonde alpha who had stolen their once teammate’s heart.

Ali gave a silly grin that Ash had dubbed ‘post-orgasm Ali face’. The omega was more beautiful in that moment than the alpha had ever seen her. The keeper was head over cleats in love. There was no question about it. Maybe one day they would agree to tell the world about their special relationship, but for now they were happy keeping it just between them and their friends. It added to the romance having to keep it their dirty little secret.

“You ready for more?” The alpha asked. Ashlyn really wanted to let her omega enjoy her post orgasm glow, but she couldn’t help herself. Her cock was throbbing with need, precum already coating the tip.

The defender could tell just from the strain in Ashlyn’s voice that the alpha was obviously having a hard time controlling herself. Ali’s pussy was still sensitive, but she didn’t think that it would take too long for the keeper to cum. She too would be falling back over the edge with very little effort. Any stimulation would feel a thousand times better to her already hypersensitive nerves.

Ali knew the one way that would send them both into orgasmic bliss with very little work. She turned over straddling the alpha. Her body rose up so she was not touching the weeping cock. She smirked at the blonde as she positioned the penis at her entrance. “You ready for more?”

Ashlyn’s words failed her. Instead, she shook her head vigorously. She loved when Ali rode her cowgirl style. The vision of the defender bouncing up and down, breasts bouncing with each down stroke was just too much for the blonde to last very long. Normally, she only got this particular view on her birthday. The omega normally liked to save it for special occasions.

Ali sunk down onto Ash’s large cock, and they both moaned as Ali took the full length in one go. Ali leaned in to kiss Ash hungrily, her tongue slipping into the blonde’s mouth as she moved her hips in teasing circles. Ash was already close to coming, and Ali hadn’t even really moved yet.

The omega pulled away from the kiss and began to ride her alpha’s cock, slowly at first and then progressively faster until she found a steady rhythm. Ashlyn leaned taking one of the brunette’s hard nipples into her mouth, and sucked gently while Ali rode her. The omega arched her back, pushing her chest into Ashlyn’s mouth as gripped the back the blonde’s head keeping her right where she was.

Ali loved to have her breasts played with and nipples sucked, and Ashlyn’s ministrations were driving her wild. Ali leaning forward to push her breasts into Ashlyn’s mouth causing Ash to get even more friction to the tip of her cock, and making it almost impossible for her to stave off her orgasm for much longer. Ali’s pussy was clamping down on her as she also approached her orgasm rapidly. The alpha bit down gently on Ali’s nipple, making her omega moan loudly in pleasure.

Ashlyn’s knot began to form, and she reached between Ali’s legs to rub her clit. Ali couldn’t move much with Ash’s knot forming, and instead began to grind herself on Ash’s cock, increasing the friction on the blonde’s length and stimulating her own g-spot. Ali dropped her head to Ashlyn’s shoulder, and sucked gently on the skin there. Ash could no longer contain herself, and called Ali’s name as she filled the omega’s pussy with her cum. The feeling of being filled up, paired with Ashlyn’s fingers working her clit sent Ali over the edge biting down on Ashlyn’s shoulder yelling her joy as she too orgasmed.

The couple rode the waves of pleasure together their shaking bodies pressed tightly together. Ashlyn was sure, not that she cared, that they would be receiving dirty looks from the rest of the hotel patrons tomorrow. There was no way that everyone hadn’t heard their loud climax. Her hips weakly gyrated. Her cock would not be soft again for at least another orgasm. She was truly insatiable.

Not all alphas stayed hard after their first orgasm, but Ali was lucky, she had hit the jackpot with her mate. Ashlyn wasn’t concerned with her just her pleasure, but her omegas as well. The blonde could go for hours giving them both numerous orgasms. The night they had mated for the first time, the keeper had hit five peaks before her penis finally became soft, her knot still tying her to her new mate. Ashlyn was always looking to break her personal best. Maybe tonight would be the night.  

As soon as her body regained some control, she rolled them over mindful of her knot still in the omega. She had to be careful not to accidental pull too much or it would cause her omega pain. Ali’s eyes were hooded still coming down from her last high. She was vaguely aware of Ashlyn’s hips undulating against her own. She moaned as she felt the knot shift inside of her sloshing the keeper’s plentiful sperm. Her abdomen would be swollen by the end of the night with the alpha’s cum. Ashlyn produced a lot of cum when she orgasmed, and it often left a stain and wet spot when the blonde’s knot finally shrunk allowing the two to separate.

Ashlyn was close to second peak of the night. One hand latched onto Ali’s hips steering her body against her cock while the other reached up to play with her stiff nipples. She rolled the bud in between her fingers loving the sensations it sent directly to her cock. Ali watched the alpha with wide eyes. She loved watching her alpha stimulate herself like that. She reached her hand down rubbing her clit, still slick with her juices. Her fingers rubbed on her wet clit and she moved her free hand to Ashlyn’s other breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers.

“Come for me, baby,” Ali encouraged, taking her hand off of her clit to squeeze Ashlyn’s ass. The blonde leaned down to take Ali’s mouth hard and hungry in a lip-bruising kiss as she reached orgasm for the second time that night, her cock exploding inside Ali, and her cum filling her up even more causing some seep out of Ali around her knot. Ali moved her fingers back to her clit and rubbed herself to orgasm once more in response, unable to hold back her arousal at her alpha filling her up. After crying out her release, she looked down noticing more cum seeping out of her. She sighed happily up at Ash before she felt the alpha’s still surprising hard cock jerk inside of her.

“You still hard?” Ali asked, exhausted. Ash leaned down to kiss her forehead, and then ghosted her mouth towards her ear, nibbling gently on the sensitive spots behind her ear that always get her omega going.

“One more round, baby. You just get me so worked up,” Ash replied. Ali smiled, the flattery of knowing she did this to her alpha making her feel aroused once more.

“Hm, okay. But you’re doing all the work this time,” Ali insisted. Ash agreed, and they carefully rotated Ali so that she was on her stomach. Ash spread her omega’s legs as much as she could, and began to nip down her back as she rotated her hips inside Ali. She could tell that Ali was getting aroused again, and reached a hand under Ali’s leg to play with her clit. She used her free hand to anchor herself and steer her still rock hard cock inside Ali, giving her tip friction and stimulating Ali’s g-spot.

“That’s it,” Ali moaned out, the friction on her clit feeling incredible. Ali reached a hand between their legs to fondle Ash’s balls gently, and her alpha groaned loudly against the skin of her back. Ali began to push her hips into Ash’s and help her direct her grinding inside of her, and suddenly felt Ash empty inside her. Ali moaned in surprise and pleasure, Ash’s load filling her up and more cum seeping out from around her knot.

“Make me cum,” Ali begged, already close. “Please.”

“Of course, baby” Ash asserted. She was still a bit hard, much to her surprise, and her cock was sensitive enough to make the continued grinding against Ali’s walls absolutely mind-blowing.

“I can’t believe you’re still hard,” Ali moaned out, moving her free hand to pull on her own nipples, and continuing to play with Ash’s balls, though her arm ached from the awkward angle. Ali was delirious with pleasure, Ash pinching her drenched clit, more of her own wetness pooling around Ash’s cock and mixing with all of Ash’s cum, and her own fingers on her nipples driving her to the edge. Ali fell over the edge with a quiet whimper, pleasure taking over as she soaked Ash’s cock and hand. There were sure to be stains on the sheets from Ash’s cum and wet spots from Ali. It only took a few more movements and a mid-orgasm squeeze of her balls from Ali for Ash to cum once more, spilling out into Ali for the final time before her cock finally softened.

The alpha’s body collapsed, her arms no longer being able to support her. Ali felt Ashlyn’s full weight on top of her, but it wasn’t suffocating. She liked the feeling; it was more convenient when they were still tied. “I love you, Ash,” she whispered expecting the younger woman to already be in a sex coma after cumming four times inside of her.

Ashlyn surprised her. The blonde had almost been in dream world when Ali’s words had registered. Kissing the salty skin of the omega’s back, Ashlyn whispered, “You are my one, Ali. I want you to carry my pups one day.”

Ali’s heart swelled. The two rarely talked about having children. It was a sore subject for Ashlyn who had been afraid she would screw up any future offspring the two produced. She had been adamant for a short time when they first got together that they’d never have children. It seemed as though the alpha had finally changed her mind. The image of her mate pregnant with their pups was too delicious to pass up. Any child that was at least half Krieger would be amazing anyway.

* * *

**Osolonewsday: Hey everyone so I’m counting this as a prompt so I can cross out “Some pwp A/O/B Krashyln one shots? Sorry I don’t have any ideas, I give all creative freedom to you :) Ahslyn(A) and Ali(O)”. Thanks to my amazing co-writer for this and the opportunity to work with her. Prompt me** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **(finished 20% so far) and read other prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **.**

**Captain-Kriegy: Thanks for reading!! Please let us know what you think and come talk to me on tumblr at** [ **captain-kriegy.tumblr.com**](http://captain-kriegy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
